bigbrotherpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alola
'Big Brother Pokemon: Alola' Big Brother Pokemon: Alola ''is the eighth game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in January 2018 and applications went out on ''January 30, 2018. This game featured Newbies to the series. The season premiered on February 23, 2018. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbalola. '''Hosts 'The Twists' *'Newbie Season': It was announced pre season that the cast would be composed of new players to the series. There was also an emphasis on casting houseguests who had never played a Big Brother game before. *'Double Trouble': The theme for this season is Double Trouble and all of the twists had something to do with the general theme. **'Double Veto': Each week there will be two powers of veto up for grabs. Every houseguest will compete in the power of veto competition and the top two highest scores will each win a power of veto where both, either or neither could be used at the Power of Veto Ceremony. **'Double Jeopardy': Each week every voter at eviction will have a decision to make. They could either cast one vote at eviction normal procedure in Big Brother or abstain from voting and be able to cast two votes at the next eviction they were eligible to vote at aka go into double jeopardy” For example, they could abstain from voting week 1 and then cast two votes at the week 2 eviction. Who went into double jeopardy and abstained was kept entirely anonymous. They could participate in this twist as many times as they'd like, but they could only accumulate two votes. **'Double Whammy': After the Week 8 Eviction it was announced that the next twist of the season would be unleashed. As seen on Season 5 - Redemption there would be a two part Week 9 featuring a Lightning Round and a Survivor Week. This twist would put an end to the Double Jeopardy and Double Veto twist. After Week 9 the game would return to the normal BBUS Format as seen in prior seasons. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': For the Double Whammy twist the first part of Week 9 is a Lightning Round where an entire week of Big Brother would be played out in one night. *'Note 2': The second part of the Double Whammy twist yielded a Survivor Week which would take place directly following the Lightning Round and also be a part of Week 9. 'Weekly History' Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Part A Part B Week 10 'Statistics' Competition Wins *Lachie - 5 *Jose - 4 *Kate - 3 *Ryan - 3 *Bodhi - 2 *Emily - 2 *Lukas - 2 *BC - 1 *Fabricio - 1 *Gloria - 1 *Heather - 1 *Kat - 1 *Michael - 1 HOH Wins *Jose - 2 *Kate - 2 *BC - 1 *Bodhi - 1 *Heather - 1 *Lukas - 1 *Michael - 1 POV Wins *Lachie - 5 *Ryan - 3 *Emily - 2 *Jose - 2 *Bodhi - 1 *Fabricio - 1 *Gloria - 1 *Kat - 1 *Kate - 1 *Lukas - 1 Times Nominated *Kat - 5 *Jill - 3 *Ryan - 3 *Gloria - 2 *Jacob - 2 *Kenny - 3 *Lachie - 3 *Benjamin - 1 *Chrissa - 1 *Emily - 1 *Heather - 1 *Jose - 1 *Kate - 1 *Krista - 1 *Michael - 1 Votes Cast Against *Jacob - 16 *Gloria - 12 *Kenny - 12 *Michael - 12 *Benjamin - 11 *Krista - 11 *Jill - 10 *Kat - 10 *Chrissa - 9 *Ryan - 8 *Heather - 2 'Alliances' *'TBA' - TBA 'Trivia' *Jacob R broke the record for most votes received at a unanimous eviction, getting 16 votes cast against him during Week 4.